


Always The Quiet Ones

by quoth_the_ravenclaw



Series: Kinktober Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name-Calling, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoth_the_ravenclaw/pseuds/quoth_the_ravenclaw
Summary: Kinktober Day 2: Dirty TalkNo one would guess that between the two of them, Kenma is the one with the absolutely filthy mouth in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: "slut" is a word thrown around in this fic, so if that's not a thing you dig, I suggest looking elsewhere.

No one would guess that between the two of them, Kenma is the one with the absolutely filthy mouth in the bedroom. Kuroo’s the only one who knows how vocal Kenma can be, how downright pornographic he gets. (If Kuroo has his way, he will continue to be the only one who knows.) 

“Does it feel good?” Kenma asks as he sinks down onto Kuroo’s cock, eyes half lidded.

Kuroo grunts an affirmative, biting his lip to keep from making a truly embarrassing sound as Kenma takes him to the hilt. God, Kenma’s so hot when he's on top and in control like this.

Kenma stares down at him, gaze almost lazy. If it weren't for barely-there tremor of his thighs or the precum streaking his stomach, Kuroo could almost believe he was bored with it. Above him, Kenma tsks. “Always so needy. Like a slut.”

Kuroo can't hold in his groan this time and he nods because, yeah, he is, he's a slut for this, for the fire-hot grip of Kenma around him, for the dig of his nails into his shoulder, for the gravelly pitch of Kenma’s voice is his ear.

“You feel so big,” Kenma murmurs, draping his arms around Kuroo’s neck, leaning into him so his cock is trapped between them, leaving messy patches of precum on both their stomachs. “God, Tetsurou, it feels like you're splitting me apart.”

Kuroo’s hips jerk up without his permission, body desperate to bury himself as far as he can into the tight body above him. His grip on Kenma’s hip tightens, bruises blooming under his fingertips as he holds Kenma and place and fucks up into him. Kenma’s breath falters as he lets out a stuttered chorus of _ahs,_ voice climbing higher with each thrust.

“Fuck, Kenma, I-”

“Are you going to come for me?” Kenma asks. “Come inside me? Make me all dirty?”

Kuroo groans.

“You can,” Kenma urges. “I want you to. Love when you fill me up, make me so wet.”

Kuroo gets a hand between them and wraps it around Kenma’s dick, clumsily jerking him off as his hips stutter and start.

“Yeah, c’mon,” Kenma sighs, grinding down onto him, taking Kuroo as deep as he’ll go. “Give it to me.”

Kuroo’s eyes roll back into his head, hips jerking into Kenma as he comes in hot spurts. Above him Kenma whines and bats his hand away so he can stroke himself quick and dirty, hips jerking in little circles on Kuroo’s spent cock. “Yeah- fuck- like that,” he gasps, crying out when he finally comes between them.

He collapses on top of Kuroo, nose wrinkling in disgust when Kuroo pulls out.

“Gross,” he grumbles.

Kuroo snorts. “You’re the one who begged me to come inside you,” He says as he reaches across the bed to grab the pack of wet wipes from the nightstand.

Kenma blushes and averts his eyes. “It always seems like a good idea at the time,” He says, shifting uncomfortably. “But now it’s all… sticky.”

Kuroo laughs. “Maybe don’t get your sex advice from BL games next time,” He says with a grin.

Kenma glares and smacks him in the face with a wet wipe.

**Author's Note:**

> @the dude standing next to me while i wrote this on a packed train during rush hour: sorry bro
> 
> If you have a pairing request for kinktober fics, shoot me a message here or at my [tumblr.](http://www.quoth-the-ravenclaw.tumblr.com)


End file.
